Domination Of Darkness
by Kallen's Battalion
Summary: Hate, few know my hate for the injustice that has befallen me and my family. Striped of my titles, lands and my very livelihood as a free being. Hate, all who pray on and harm the innocent. I know what it's like to lose everything and live as a slave. Sirzechs took almost everything that I hold dear. He will pay. Prepare yourself Sirzechs, I'm coming for you. Lesbian AU


**This fanfiction is not a "generic" Gremory bashing story. Without going into full spoiler territory I will say that Sirzechs killing most of Alexandra Belial's (the main character) family is due to him falling for the Old Satan Faction's bullshit. They (the Old Satan Faction) sends their agents (deeply implanted within the current apparatus of the Devil government) to convince Sirzechs (and the other Devil kings) Alex's family are planning an uprising against the government (which is a lie). The plan succeeds. However Alex (from her point of view) doesn't know this until later. However When she finds out the truth: She doesn't care because Sirzechs did still kill her immediate family (under false information).**

 **Except for this chapter (Chapter 1) the rest of the fanfiction will be in third person and in present tense.**  
 **Also I'll try to make sure to keep everyone in character as humanly possible (including Sirzechs), meaning I'll try to not make them OCC. Sirzechs didn't spontaneously go OCC but was given false information (like I already stated) that he fell for it hook line and sinker.**

 **Of Note: This story was originally posted on AO3. I use the same user name on AO3 as on this site. Also I never wrote a Tragedy (Genre) before so don't be too harsh on me.**

* * *

For countless millennium war has raged between the demons of hell and the angels of heaven. Bringing death, destruction and misery across the land. As time went on a schism developed within the ranks the armies of the light. Angels under the seraph Azazel rebelled against god, taking several legions with him. Their price: Stripped of everything saved for what god gifted them upon their creation. Their wings now black as midnight. Disgraced, dishonored and cast from heaven itself, no longer allowed to return to his side, the now christened Fallen Angels fight not only their ancient enemy: The demonic hordes of Lucifer but also their former brethren from heaven. Hatred, fear, distrust and treachery plague the three factions for the most part. However their are some that do not fall into this trap.

One day during a battle an angel came across a wounded demoness. In a twist of fate the angel, instead of killing the creature, takes pity on it. In secret the angel takes the demoness to a place where she would be safe and can be healed in relative safety and seclusion. Or so he thinks. When the demoness awakes to all her wounds healed, she asks him why he didn't just kill her. The angel simply tells her with absolute honesty, "You were wounded and I will not murder an unarmed opponent... even if it's a demon. I believe we can find a peaceful solution to this conflict somehow-"

Before the angel can continue, he is interrupted by a platoon of his breadthen whom had secretly followed the unlikely duo. They watched as their brother healed the demoness in utter disgust. When the demoness was healed they burst into the room with righteous fury. "Nathanael how dare you heal this creature... how dare you betray your brethren... we watched you heal this creature... we wanted to understand why... it doesn't matter die traitor!"

With tears in the leader's eyes, he orders his breadthen to kill Nathanael and the demoness. With sadness and reluctance at the very thought of what he must do, Nathanael forms a lightspear and attacks his own brethren to protect the demoness. at first shocked at Nathanael's actions in defending her, the demoness quickly breaks out of her shocked state and proceeded to battle along side Nathanael. The battle is fierce but eventually the duo managed to escape but not before several angels are killed... several by Nathanael himself. This causes Nathanael to fall from grace and be transformed into a fallen angel.

After this the two go their separate ways. but not before the demoness gave Nathanael a kiss goodbye. With a saddened expression, Nathanael asks the demoness, "Will I ever see you again?"

The demoness reply's with a soft smile, "Maybe someday Nate, who knows. By the way my name is Cassandra Belial."

Without another word Cassandra leaves and returns back to her own faction. Meanwhile Nathanael, knowing what he has become, seeks out the fallen angels and later joins their ranks. Three centuries later the Great war between the factions end with the Four Great Satans and God's deaths. In a matter of months the Devil Civil War erupts between the Old and New Satan Factions. For ten years the civil war rages without stop. In the end the New Satan Faction under Sirzechs Gremory stands triumphant over their defeated foes. After this the Old Satan Faction then goes into hiding and begins plotting their revenge.

Five years later Nathanael and Cassandra meet once more (while unbeknownst to them they are on the same mission: To kill a powerful stray Devil named Decken). At first both are surprised to meet each other after centuries of being apart however this is short lived due to being attacked by the monster. In no time at all the duo manages to kill the stray. Once the deed is done, both begin along conversation to catch up on the centuries they've been apart. The end result is of a sexual nature. After this occurs the two stay in contact with each other and eventually become lovers. Two years later Cassandra gives birth to a son named Damion. At the time of Damion's birth (in human years) it is January 14th, 1945.

As years go by Damion grows up to be a kind descent gentleman. One day in February 1974 Damion accidently stumbles across the territory of the Dragoness Tiamat due to escaping from assassins sent by the Old Satan Faction. Because of a misunderstanding, Tiamat attacks Damion. The battle lasts for most of the day until Damion's assassins catch up to him. Upon seeing the Dragoness and Damion in an exhausted state, they attack both of them. This forces both Tiamat and Damion to team up. The duo made short work of the assassins and by the end both eventually make peace with each other after the misunderstanding is cleared up.

After this event both stayed in contact with each other. three years later Tiamat called Damion to assist her in defending her territory from the Old Satan Faction. When Damion arrived, the invaders were made short work of. By this time both fell in love with each other. Eight months later Tiamat gives birth to two daughters named Saphira and Arya. Time passes for the family until Saphira meets a young human/vampire hybrid named Daichi Connor while attending a human high school in Chicago in 1994. On July 4th, 2000 I was born.

Six years later on of my family estates in the underworld (my parents moved to one of the Belial's estates after a nasty run in with one of the factions of the Chicago mob) was attacked by Sirzechs Lucifer himself under false information that my family was plotting to overthrow the current Devil government. However that is no excuse for what he did. I've recently managed to escape my 'master,' now I'm on the run. I can't use my grandmother's surname: Belial in public so I have resorted to using my father's surname: Connor. I could keep summarizing my entire life and explain how it all started from the very beginning however I'm currently being chased by Sirzechs's men right now. So the history lesson can wait till later. Anyway luckily I managed to make it to the human world. However that's just the first hurdle. Who knows what the future will hold, only time will tell. My name is Alexandra Belial and this is my story.

* * *

 **Here is the list of Alexandra Belial's Peerage as of this chapter (list will be update when she gains a new member(s):**  
 **King: Alexandra Belial.**  
 **Queen: None.**  
 **Bishops: None.**  
 **Rooks: None.**  
 **Knights: None.**  
 **Pawns: None.**


End file.
